


Sam Hates Halloween

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should never have let his brothers choose their costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Hates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I want porn. So much porn. Wincestigan or Winstucky or Wincenny, trying to coordinate a group costume.

Sam should never have let his brothers choose their costumes. Dean and Adam are clearly fucking with him because the tight navy shorts they’ve given him as part of his “costume” leave nothing to the imagination, regardless of the belt and hat meant to complete his “police officer” costume. 

Now, he’s stubbornly sitting on his bed as both Dean and Adam take turns knocking and pleading with him to come out. “No way you guys!” he shouts back. “I thought you would have picked out real costumes, not….not freaking booty shorts!”

"C’mon Sam!," Adam shouts back. "It’s not like your costume is any worse than ours!"

Sam stalks to the door and rips it open, freezing in surprise. Dean and Adam’s shorts are just as tight as his, clinging to the bulges of their cocks and the swells of their asses. Dean’s in camo, dog tags around his neck and his feet clad in combat boots while Adam is in red, also in boots but with a plastic fireman’s helmet on his head. 

The tight shorts only get tighter as Sam takes in the view, and he’s suddenly aware of the dirty grins his brothers are wearing. Before he knows it, they’ve both got a hand on his chest and are shoving him back in the room, pushing him down on the bed, and he goes willingly. Adam snatches the cheap plastic cuffs that had been part of his costume as Dean pulls his hands over his head, and they cuff him tight. The plastic isn’t enough to hold him, but he stays put, groaning as Adam and Dean share kiss above him. 

Wicked grins and their attention is back on him, hands stroking his chest, teasing his cock, and playing with his nipples as two hot mouths kiss and suck and bite. Sam wants to thrust, to move, but Adam is spreading his thighs wide, settling between them, and Dean on his chest. Dean tugs his own short down, guiding his hard cock to Sam’s mouth, and Sam takes it in quickly, moaning even as he sucks at hard flesh.

Nimble fingers trace down to his ass, circling a bit before pushing in. Two at first, shallow until Adam grabs the lube, then he pushes deep, fucking Sam with them quickly before adding a third. Dean’s thrusting slow into his mouth, one hand stroking over Sam’s cheek as the other grasps the headboard. 

Sam groans again, earning a grunt from Dean as Adam pushes in unexpectedly, the stretch burning a little but so damn good. He matches Dean’s pace, both of them nearly pulling out before fucking deep, and Sam can’t help but wrap his legs around Adam’s waist to pull him in. He flips the safety on the toy cuffs, grabbing Dean’s ass to pull him in too, loving the pleasurable stretch of the thick cocks in him.

Adam is cursing behind Dean as his pace picks up, and Dean’s hands have gone tight in Sam’s hair when Sam comes, earning cries from both the others as he moans and his ass tightens. Adam grunts and pushes in all the way as he comes, holding there as he fills Sam’s ass with come. Dean tugs a little, and Sam lets him go, a little confused until Adam’s pulling out and Dean is there to push right back in. Sam’s trembling a little, oversensitive at the drag of Dean’s thicker cock where Adam’s had been, but its only a few thrusts before Dean is coming too.

Sam is panting and flushed, hair sticking to his sweaty face, and Adam is grinning as he leans over to fish through the bag Sam had dug his costume out of. He comes up with a navy butt plug in hand and tosses it to Dean, who presses it into Sam as soon as he pulls out, not letting a drop of their come escape. Sam moans lightly, and is taken aback when Dean starts to tug his shorts onto him, tucking his cock inside before pulling himself back up. 

Adam has pulled his own shorts back on and nabbed a dirty shirt from Sam’s hamper to wipe the come of Sam’s belly. He balls it up and chucks it back in before grinning down at Sam expectantly. 

"C’mon, Sam," Adam says, extending a hand to pull his brother up. "We’re gonna be late if we don’t get going."

"I-but- You guys-" Sam stutters, feeling the shift of the plug and come in his ass as his brothers pull him to his feet. 

"No buts, Sammy," Dean insists, "we don’t want to disappoint the others, now do we?"

Sam shakes his head, dumbfounded and nervous, but he can’t deny the dirty thrill that goes through him at the idea of going to the party likes this. So he lets himself be dragged to the car, hoping to hell nobody notices the outline of the plug’s base through his shorts. 


End file.
